Zomtropolis/Levels
Here, I will tell you about all the levels in Zomtropolis. Note that in PvZA, each flag represents one wave (not huge wave) and there is a wave at the start, before the first flag on the progress bar is reached. So if there are three flags, there are four waves. The ASCII representations of the maps need to be rotated clockwise 45 degrees to be an entirely accurate representation. Also, here's the key to the ASCII level pics. G=Grave L=Lawnmower #=Path %=Debris (debris blocks you from planting next to the path) O=Blank Space Level 15-1 ASCII Pic OGOOGOOGO ##O##O##O #OO#OO#OO #OO#OO#OO ##O##O##O O#OO#OO#O OLOOLOOLO Zombies *Barrel Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Rocket Zombie *Zombully Recommended Plants *Twin Sunflower *Shamrock *Bamboo Shoot *Snap Pea *Wall-nut *Cherry Bomb Strategy At the start, place Twin Sunflowers near the Lawnmowers, and use three Shamrocks just in front to deal with early zombies. Place Wall-nuts on the space after the first bend in each path, with Snap Peas and Bamboo Shoots placed on the inside or outside of the bend, where they can hit the zombies but not get hit until the Wall-nut dies. Flag Count Two. Reward for Completing 5,500 Zombucks and 550 XP. Detailed Wave Info Here is the detailed info about which zombies appear in which waves and in which order. The graves they appear from are random however. When it says "X & X", it means those zombies appear simultaneously out of different graves. Zombies (Starting Wave) Bucket, Bucket, Bucket, Barrel, Barrel. Total: Five. Zombies (Flag Wave 1) Bucket, Bucket, DJ, Bucket, Bucket & DJ, DJ & Barrel, Rocket, Rocket. Total: Ten. Zombies (Flag Wave 2/Final Wave) Bully, Bucket & Bucket, DJ & Rocket, Rocket & Rocket, Bully, Bucket, Bucket, DJ, Bucket & DJ & Rocket, Bully. Total: 15. Total Zombies 5+10+15=30. Other Notes First level with the Zombully in. Level 15-2 ASCII Pic G###OOLO OOO#OO#O G######O OOO#OOOO OOOLOOOO Zombies *Barrel Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *DJ Zom-B *Ice Block Zombie *Imposter Zombie *Gas Can Zombie *Zombully Recommended Plants *Twin Sunflower *Shamrock *Bamboo Shoot *Snap Pea *Wall-nut *Jalapeno/Chilly Pepper Strategy At the start, place Twin Sunflowers near the Lawnmowers, and use Shamrocks early on to deal with the first zombies. Here, you should improvise, as there's not a lot of space to place plants. Jalapenos or Chilly Peppers are recommended at the crossroad, as they wipe out zombies for less cost than Cherry Bombs. Snap Peas should be placed further forwards, but not too close to the Wall-nuts, because of Zombullies. Shamrocks at a distance provide useful protection, and Bamboo Shoots are useful, but again, not too close. Flag Count Two. Reward for Completing 5,650 Zombucks and 565 XP. Detailed Wave Info Zombies (Starting Wave) Bucket, Bucket, Bucket, Bucket, Barrel. Total: Five. Zombies (Flag Wave 1) Bucket, Bucket, DJ & Barrel, Bucket & Ice Block, DJ & Gas Can, Imposter & Imposter. Total: Ten. Zombies (Flag Wave 2/Final Wave) Bully, Barrel & Barrel, DJ & Ice Block, Gas Can & Imposter, Bully, Gas Can, Imposter, Bucket & DJ & Rocket, Bully. Total: 14. Total Zombies 5+10+14=29. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:PvZA Areas